Epoxy resin, polyurethane resin, polyurea resin and polyisocyanate resin are main materials used for the purpose of protecting an industrial floor or a coating on a surface of the industrial floor or decorating a commercial floor and are most famous for their use as an industrial anti-corrosion coating, and the coating is performed most effectively above room temperature.
On the other hand, most epoxy resin coatings cured at room temperature generally uses modified polyamine as a curing agent, but the required curing time is too long in cold weather. More seriously, surface defects including ugly and destructive spots such as amine blushing, amine blooming, extrudate or blooming, or white powder are formed after epoxy resin, polyurethane and polyurea ester are mixed with various different types of hardeners at cold weather and high humidity. The aforementioned spots or phenomena can be eliminated and washed away by soap water or surfactants, but it incurs additional labor and costs and requires drying the coated surface before washing away the spots. As a result, the working time will be extended and there is a risk for the delayed schedule or penalty due to the delay. In addition, the method of washing away the spots not just incurs additional labor and costs only, but also fails to guarantee a complete removal of the spots.
Amine blushing and amine blooming are two different chemical reactions, wherein amine blushing refers to a chemical reaction (more specifically, an amination reaction) on a film surface on where water and carbon dioxide are condensed, and white spots are formed due to water vaporization, so that the film surface become tarnished and ugly; and amine blooming refers to a chemical reaction of a water soluble substance disposed in the coating resin and risen to the surface with water and carbon dioxide in air and thus a transparent water-soluble oil is remained on a film surface. If the aforementioned amine blushing and amine blooming are not eliminated or processed, and the coating is coated on the film surface, then the oily substance will act like a mold release agent to peel up the film surface and coating, and most curing agents are hydrophilic and will absorb water and carbon dioxide in the air, and if the curing agent is too hydrophilic, then it will not dissolve the lipophilic epoxy resin easily, and thus will cause an unclear mixture; and both polyamine and polyamide will produce amine blushing and amine blooming, and the polyamine has a greater chance of producing amine blushing and amine blooming.
In addition, epoxy resin, polyurethane resin, polyurea resin, polyisocyanate resin or polyamine hardener has been invented for over fifty or sixty years, and the aforementioned existing problem still cannot be solved, and users and manufacturers become helpless, and major companies producing epoxy resin such as Dow Chemical Company did not come up with a feasible solution, and an article entitled “Amine Blushing and Blooming of Epoxy Binder Systems” issued by Dow Chemical Company's Technical bulletin indicates that there are tens of users have requested the company to provide solutions, but up to now, the problem still remains unsolved, and the only recommendation to users is to clean and wash the surface with water and then rub and wipe the surface. Obviously, it cannot solve the problem thoroughly.
Another conventional solution recommends that the surface construction is performed in fine and warm weather to avoid amine blushing, amine blooming extrudate or blooming as much as possible. Therefore, the constructors will observe the change of weather before construction and announce suspension when the weather is forecasted to be cold and humid. However, this method still cannot guarantee, particularly the weather conditions cannot be predicted accurately during the construction period among the scheduling of many long-time constructions periods. Even the weather conditions are unfavorable, the construction has to be continued according to the schedule as set forth in contract, and the aforementioned surface problem is still a problem. If this problem is ignored and the defected surface is coated, the coating will not be fixed securely and will be peeled off easily, and the whole construction will fail.
Recently, a series of patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,143,331, 8,147,964, 8,168,296, 8,198,395, 8,318,309, 8,501,997 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,513,376) issued to Air-Products and Chemicals, Inc., USA discloses that highly lipophilic hydrocarbon functional groups or benzene functional groups are linked to polyamine molecules to improve the lipophilicity of polyamine, but hydrogen gas is added to the process, and the pressure is applied up to 800˜850 psi (approximately 60 atmospheres), so that a high-pressure reactor is required and a high production cost is incurred. In addition, the catalyst used is a noble metal which is discarded after a one-time use, not just manufacturing the product with a very high cost only, but also involving an environmental protection issue, and a good effect cannot be achieved since the idea of using a benzyl group to convert hydrophilic polyamines to lipophilic polyamines is too simple and immature.
For instance, a lipophilic benzene molecule is added to a highly lipophilic cardanol, and cardanol has a 15-carbon side chain and is very lipophilic, so that at least one benzyl group must be added in order to convert the highly hydrophilic polyamine into lipophilic polyamine. In claim 6 of P.R.C. Pat. No. 201110357015.X (hereinafter referred to as “Previous Invention” issued to the inventor of the present invention, aldehyde compounds including formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, butyraldehyde or benzaldehyde and their mixtures are used, and benzaldehyde is used in an embodiment, and its structure is given in the following Formula (i):

Wherein, the structure represented by the upper right side of Formula (i) is a diethylenetriamine (DETA). One of the two lipophilic structures of Formula (i) is a long carbon chain C15H2y+1 represented by the lower left side of Formula (i), wherein y is an integer from 12 to 15, and the other lipophilic structure is a benzyl group represented by the right side of Formula (i), so that the hydrophilic DETA can be converted into lipophilic DETA.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventors of the present invention conducted researches and experiments, and finally developed a preparation of an accelerator, a curing agent and a diluent to modify the chemical molecular structure of the original coating and adjust the recipe and proportion to overcome the aforementioned problem thoroughly.